


A More Perfect Union

by Isis



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Lord John Series - Diana Gabaldon, Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, M/M, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord John definitely has a 'type'...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A More Perfect Union

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Diana Williams (dkwilliams)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkwilliams/gifts).



Sipping his claret, Lord John Grey surveyed the ballroom. The food and wine were excellent; a pity the primary topic of conversation was sedition. He would always be a loyal Englishman, even here, in Virginia. 

A flash of red hair caught his gaze. A tall, graceful man, his back to Grey. Could it be? He made his way across the room.

"Lord John," said Winthrop. "I'd like you to meet our rising star in the House of Burgesses, Mr. Jefferson."

"Thomas," said the tall man, smiling as they shook hands.

Oh, my.

Perhaps this party wasn't so dull, after all.


End file.
